


Lørdag 22:22

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [33]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: More talking and cuddling because why not





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Hopefully you guys see this as short and sweet rather than short and crappy. I'm in a bit of a bad place at the moment, so if I don't update everyday then that's why. I'll try my hardest to keep up though! I hope everyone understands.

Isak and Even are lying on Even’s bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling, dressed in sweatpants and hoodies, hands clasped together, pillows wedged beneath their heads. It’s dark, the thin sliver of moonlight creeping through the curtains the only thing illuminating the room. Isak turns his head and finds Even already staring at him, his eyes shining in the dim light, his pupils so large there is only a thin sliver of blue surrounding them. Even looks almost ethereal, his skin pale and glowing. Isak sighs and lifts a hand to cradle the side of Even’s face, his thumb brushing back and forth gently. He could lie there forever just staring at his boyfriend, Nas playing quietly in the background. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more content, just chilling out with someone like this without talking. It’s peaceful, calming, soothing.

“What are you thinking about?” Isak asks quietly.

“Just about how lucky I am.” Even shrugs.

Isak blushes and turns his face into the pillow to hide his smile.

“Why are you hiding?” Even chuckles.

“I’m not.” Isak mumbles.

“Yes you are.”

Isak looks up again, sighing out happily when Even knocks their foreheads together. He rolls onto his front, slumping against Even’s body, their chests flush and their legs tangling together. Even feels so warm and soft beneath him, his thick hoodie smooth against Isak’s cheek when he lowers his head down onto Even’s chest. Everything about the moment is calming and blissful. Isak yawns and settles down further, letting out a long, satisfied breath when Even begins playing with his hair.

“I’m glad you’re here Isak.” Even whispers.

“Me too.” Isak replies just as quietly and sincerely.

"Do you think in another universe we'd be this happy?"

"I do. I think we'd be happy in every universe, as long as we're together like this."

Even smiles widely. "I hope so."

"Do you believe it? That we're together in every universe, in infinite time?"

"I think I do now." Even nods, his chin bumping against the top of Isak's head. "At least I want to."

"What about the 'brain is alone' feeling?"

"I don't feel alone anymore." Even says softly, his arms wrapping tightly around Isak's torso.

"Good, because you're not. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

Isak lifts his head up and presses a quick kiss to Even's chin. "And don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
